


I Love You, Brother!

by EllenLovesYlvis



Series: Ylvis is Love [2]
Category: (funny video), Ylvis
Genre: Gen, Ylvis 24h, funny video, what "really happened" in the rehearsal :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLovesYlvis/pseuds/EllenLovesYlvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something silly "happened" while Ylvis were rehearsing for their show during the 24h live streaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, Brother!




End file.
